iroh_the_last_avatarfandomcom-20200214-history
Story part 2
Spirit World While Iroh was out of it, Sorya came into the palace and took Iroh to his hotel room. Sorya and Jasmine tried to figure out what to do. While Iroh was unconscious, he went to a place that he didn't recognize. Iroh: W-where am I? Aang: Hello Avatar... Iroh: Aang? Where am I? Aang: Where do you think you are? Iroh: I don't know, but it seems oddly familiar... Aang: This is the Spirit World. You have been here before. Iroh: I have? Aang: Yes. In your previous lives. Iroh: Oh. So that's why it's familiar. But, why am I here? Aang: Because there is a great evil coming upon the world. Iroh: Evil? What is it? Aang: The Demon Realm has been opened... Iroh: What's the Demon Realm? Aang: It's a realm that was created along side the Spirit World and the Earth. The demons that live there are gaining strength with Dark Matter. Though, they can be purified with Light Matter. Iroh: Light Matter? Dark Matter? This is so much info that I don't understand. Aang: Dark Matter is a form of energy that causes extreme destruction. And it's opposite is Light Matter, is an energy which can turn Dark Matter into Light Matter. Light Matter can only be used by the Avatar and it is like being in the Avatar State. The Avatar can only use Dark or Light Matter if they enter the Demon Realm. But, unlike the Spirit World, the Demon Realm can only be entered if the portal is opened. The Avatar is not connected to it like the Spirit World. Iroh: Anything else? Aang: There are benders who know how to bend 2 elements. Their leader is named Agma. He learned how to do it through entering the Demon Realm with his followers. Your time as Avatar may be the hardest in recorded history. I'm sorry. The New Queen Iroh didn't know what to say to Aang after that. Iroh: Well, if that's true, it...It's fine. I have some questions... Aang: Yes, what is it? Iroh: What happened before I came here? Aang: You went into the Avatar State. Iroh: I did? Aang: Yes. And you passed out. Iroh: What do you think of Avatar Korra's decision to keep the Spirit Portals open? Aang: I have mixed feelings about it. I wouldn't have done it. But I can see why she did. Though now, it made a problem for you. Only a spirit can open the portal to the Demon Realm. Iroh: Thanks alot Korra...I'm ready to go back to my body. Aang: Okay. Iroh wakes up in a room with Sorya standing over him. Sorya: Iroh! You're awake! Jasmine: Iroh... Iroh: I'm ready to go to the Fire Nation. Sorya: Already? You were out cold for almost six hours. Iroh: I went to the Spirit World and spoke to Avatar Aang. He told me of something that was coming. I have to learn all of the elements as fast as I can. Someone walks in. Royal Adviser Fon Lei: Princess! Y-your mother was found dead. Jasmine: She was? Now i'm an orphan... Sorya: No you're not. You are the heir to the throne right? That means now you are the Earth Queen. Jasmine: Is that true Fon Lei? Royal Adviser Fon Lei: Yes princess... Sorya and Iroh bow.